mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Street Thug (old)
Hope no one minds but I edited the page to contain a little more information on the jobs. I think it also looks better this way. Also removed the "Strategy" section and simply noted which jobs were best for money/experience in their titles, seems less redundant that way I think. Cheers, --Cataliste 10:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Cataliste :Saved me some work, thanks ^_^ -- Sir Speshkitty As every player have differnt progress in game and Zygna have been constantly updating the experience you will get by doing the jobs, it is not realistic to put the raw experience, energy and output of the jobs, the experience, energy and output listed will now be changed to what you will get when you have Top Mastermind, Wheelman and Bagman and also the New York Tier mastered.Edricteo 03:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Possible new layout I like that the data is listed for all of the jobs at a tier, but think I have come up with a better format. Please take a look at Jobs Thug. This places all of the same information within a single table. It has the drawback that you cannot directly link to a line in the table, but you can see all of the jobs at once. If adopted, I'd suggest moving the explanation below the table. Mrjoeterrace 22:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) There seem to be a new look at this job for some players. Look at this: http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=352011 --NotH 02:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Tier rehauled * Jobs renamed, payouts changed. We need this updated. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *new layout Toenailsin 10:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) thumb|new layout ::It seems they modified the first and the second tier in New York. In the Associate tier, three jobs have new names (were exchanged with Street Thug names). Collect Protection Money is now named Mugging, Perform a Hit is now called Collect on a Loan, and Rough Up Dealers is now Auto Theft. Apart from the change in names, no further change happened. ::Don't these jobs require some items? ::Btw, do you know if the new layout is only for new players? I ask around and no one had this new design. Owed 12:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This is what it looks like for me: *It only shows item requirements if needed. and this has only appeared on my lower level accounts. ~lvl10-80. Toenailsin 12:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *I just uploaded a better screenshot Toenailsin 13:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :*The new tier job layout has been confirmed by a friend of mine. He said the MWAP does not work anymore with this new layout. That's what they are doing :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 15:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Mafia Wars AP? What does that stand for? anyways, I just made ANOTHER alt, and guess what I found? http://mwfb.static.zynga.com/mwfb/graphics/new_user_jobs/nyc_job_01_01.jpg. You want to know what it is? After mastering each job (execpt for #6, interistingly), you get to see an image.just replace the first number with whatever job # it is. Mik w 02:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry! forgot to sign